This invention is related to concurrently filed U.S. patent applications Ser. No. 738,000, filed May 28, 1985, Ser. No. 737,990, filed May 28, 1985, and Ser. No. 737,991, filed May 28, 1985.
The invention concerns novel additives for reducing lost circulation when aqueous drilling fluids are used and a method for reducing such lost circulation. More particularly, the lost circulation additives are encapsulated water absorbent polymers which will be unable to absorb water and expand to plug fissures and thief zones until absorption is desired.
Drilling fluids, or drilling muds as they are sometimes called, are slurries of clay solids used in the drilling of wells in the earth for the purpose of recovering hydrocarbons and other fluid materials. Drilling fluids have a number of functions, the most important of which are: lubricating the drilling tool and drill pipe which carries the tool, removing formation cuttings from the well, counterbalancing formation pressures to prevent the inflow of gas, oil or water from permeable rocks which may be encountered at various levels as drilling continues, and holding the cuttings in suspension in the event of a shutdown in the drilling and pumping of the drilling fluid.
For a drilling fluid to perform these functions and allow drilling to continue, the drilling fluid must stay in the borehole. Frequently, undesirable formation conditions are encountered in which substantial amounts or, in some cases, practically all of the drilling fluid may be lost to the formation. Drilling fluid can leave the borehole through large or small fissures or fractures in the formation or through pores in the rock matrix surrounding the borehole.
Most wells are drilled with the intent of forming a filter cake of varying thickness on the sides of the borehole. The primary purpose of the filter cake is to reduce the large losses of drilling fluid to the surrounding formation. Unfortunately, formation conditions are frequently encountered which may result in unacceptable losses of drilling fluid to the surrounding formation despite the type of drilling fluid employed and filter cake created.
A variety of different substances are now pumped down well bores in attempts to reduce the large losses of drilling fluid to fractures and the like in the surrounding formation. Different forms of cellulose are the preferred materials employed. Some substances which have been pumped into well bores to control lost circulation are: almond hulls, walnut hulls, bagasse, dried tumbleweed, paper, coarse and fine mica, and even pieces of rubber tires. These and other prior art additives are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,995.
Another process that is employed to close off large lost circulation problems is referred to in the art as gunk squeeze. In the gunk squeeze process, a quantity of a powdered bentonite is mixed in diesel oil and pumped down the well bore. Water injection follows the bentonite and diesel oil. If mixed well, the water and bentonite will harden to form a gunky semi-solid mess, which will reduce lost circulation. Problems frequently occur in trying to adequately mix the bentonite and water in the well. The bentonite must also be kept dry until it reaches the desired point in the well. This method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,082,823.
Many of the methods devised to control lost circulation involve the use of a water expandable clay such as bentonite which may be mixed with another ingredient to form a viscous paste or cement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,890,169 discloses a lost circulation fluid made by forming a slurry of bentonite and cement in oil. The slurry is mixed with a surfactant and water to form a composition comprising a water-in-oil emulsion having bentonite and cement dispersed in the continuous oil phase. As this composition is pumped down the wellbore, the oil expands and flocculates the bentonite which, under the right conditions, forms a filter cake on the wellbore surface in the lost circulation area. Hopefully, the filter cake will break the emulsion causing the emulsified water to react with the cement to form a solid coating on the filter cake. But such a complex process can easily go wrong.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,448,800 discloses another lost circulation method wherein a water soluble polymer is slurried in a nonaqueous medium and injected into a well. An aqueous slurry of a mineral material such as barite, cement or plaster of paris is subsequently injected into the well to mix with the first slurry to form a cement-like plug in the wellbore.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,422 describes the use of an expandable clay such as bentonite or montmorillonite which is dispersed in a liquid hydrocarbon for injection into the well. After injection, the bentonite or montmorillonite will expand upon contact with water in the formation. Thus, it is hoped that the expanding clay will close off water producing intervals but not harm oil producing intervals.
A similar method is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,078,920 which uses a solution of polymerized methacrylate dissolved in a nonaqueous solvent such as acetic acid, acetic anhydride, propionic acid and liquid aliphatic ketones such as acetone and methyl-ethyl ketone. The methacrylate will expand upon contact with formation water in the water producing intervals of the well.
It has also been proposed to mix bentonite with water in the presence of a water soluble polymer which will flocculate and congeal the clay to form a much stronger and stiffer cement-like plug than will form if bentonite is mixed with water. U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,421 discloses such a fluid made by blending a dry powdered polyacrylamide with bentonite followed by mixing the powder blend with water. U.S. Pat. No. 4,128,528 claims a powdered bentonite/polyacrylamide thickening composition prepared by mixing a water-in-oil emulsion with bentonite to form a powdered composition which rapidly becomes a viscous stiff material when mixed with water. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,503,170; 4,475,594; 4,445,576; 4,442,241; and 4,391,925 teach the use of a water expandable clay dispersed in the oily phase of a water-in-oil emulsion containing a surfactant to stabilize the emulsion and a polymer dispersed in the aqueous phase. When the emulsion is sheared, it breaks and a bentonite paste is formed which hardens into a cement-like plug. The patent discloses the use of such polymers as polyacrylamide, polyethylene oxide and copolymers of acrylamide and acrylic or methacrylic acid.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,748 discloses a cross-linked copolymer of a vinyl ester and an ethylenically unsaturated carboxylic acid or derivative thereof that can absorb about 200 to 800% of its weight in water and expand substantially in volume when doing so. U.S. Pat. No. 4,124,748 also discloses the water absorbing capability of saponified products of starch-acrylonitrile graft copolymers.
Another highly water absorbent copolymer which expands upon water absorption is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,040. The described compound is derived by polymerizing acrylic acid and/or methacrylic acid in the presence of polyvinyl alcohol followed by neutralization and a heat treatment.
Highly absorbent spongy polymer materials which may absorb large quantities of water and hydrocarbons causing an increase in volume are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,175. These are copolymers of an alkyl acrylate and a heterocyclic N-vinyl monomer containing a carbonyl functionality and a cross-linking agent in the presence of a hydrophobic liquid diluent. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,677 discloses that natural and synthetic rubbers also swell in size upon absorbing water.
The last few years have witnessed a drastic increase in research on encapsulated products and methods to produce such products. This is particularly so in the pharmaceutical field. And it is now becoming recognized that encapsulation technology may be useful in many other fields.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,852 describes a process for encapsulating various fragrance oils such as oils with citrus and spice odors. The oils are encapsulated in a matrix comprised of polysaccharide and polyhydroxy compounds by converting an emulsion of the fragrance oil droplets in a solution of the matrix ingredients to an encapsulated solid state during a spray drying process. The patent also mentions that miscellaneous chemicals can be encapsulated by the invention method such as drilling fluids and waxes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,279 discloses the use of plastic coated magnetic particles in a bead form to increase lubrication for drilling fluids. The encapsulated ferromagnetic particles can be recovered for reuse with a magnetic separator.
An encapsulated invention which has been disclosed for use in boreholes is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,612. The patent describes an explodable material encapsulated in natural gums slurried in a liquid vehicle. The material is pumped into the formation around the wellbore and exploded to increase permeability.
The use of bentonite encapsulated within a water-insoluble polymeric coating has been disclosed for lost circulation control. U.S. Pat. No. 2,836,555 describes bentonite encapsulated within a polymeric coating having a tiny hole drilled therethrough. When the encapsulated bentonite is pumped down the wellbore, water will seep through the hole in the encapsulation causing the bentonite to swell and ultimately rupture the coating.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 4,036,301 describes an encapsulated material useful in cementing a well, wherein a cement accelerator is encapsulated in a waxy material and placed within a highly retarded cement slurry. The cement slurry is pumped into the well with the encapsulated accelerator. After proper placement of the cement, circulation is decreased so that the temperature of the cement fluid approaches the bottom hole temperature of the well and melts the encapsulated material, freeing the accelerator which sets the cement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,566 discloses an additional use of encapsulated materials. The patent suggests encapsulating one component of a two or more component adhesive or cement mixture so that the adhesive or cement will not set until the encapsulated component is freed from its reaction-preventive casing.